The invention concerns a control method for executing functions in a diary watch. Via this method, it is possible, in particular, to carry out the control for consulting and selecting different diary function menus and for displaying stored or edited data or setting parameters.
In order to do this, an electronic diary watch is used for implementing the method. This watch includes, in a case closed by a crystal, a time-keeping circuit and/or a watch movement powered by an energy source, a dial on which the time is displayed in a digital and/or analogue manner, and at least one liquid crystal display for displaying diary data. Sensor touch sensitive pads are arranged on an internal or external face of the watch crystal for controlling multiple operations of the method. These sensors can each be activated by a user's finger placed on the crystal close to the sensitive pad of the sensor to be activated. A microprocessor unit of the watch is programmed to manage the diary function operations. This unit can also include certain modules connected to the time base. Thus, it is possible to consult different menus or stored data, or to enter, modify or delete data and/or parameters by means of the sensors connected to the unit.
Execution of the watch functions concerns for example data or parameters entry, particularly for composing notes, addresses for an address book, for diary meetings, or for setting the time and the date. Moreover, it may also concern functions for modifying or deleting stored data, for consulting various menus or stored data, time slots to be programmed, alarms or wireless data transmission.
A method for entering data into a wristwatch by means of touch sensitive sensors has already been disclosed particularly in Swiss Patent No. 635 975. In this document, the control means for the watch and diary functions consist of a push-button located on the middle part of the watch and a keyboard comprising only three keys formed on the crystal by touch sensitive sensors of the capacitive type. These three keys first of all allow function selection for reading stored dates and messages, storing or correcting dates and messages, and correcting the time indication.
After selecting a function, complex manipulations have to be made on the three keys and the push-button in order to be able to use said function, which is a drawback. For example, in storage mode, the choice of a letter of the alphabet for writing a message that must include no more than 9 letters is achieved by successive selections in groups of letters. This requires three manipulations of the touch sensors and a last application of pressure on the push-button as well as a good memory of the place of the letters in the alphabet. It thus appears that the design of the keyboard with a reduced number of touch sensors has an advantage as regards aesthetic appearance. However, it has the drawback of making such a diary-watch very complicated to use, while only offering relatively limited possibilities. For example, at least one additional manipulation has to be made to be able to have more than 27 characters, such as upper or lower case letters.